


[vid] Won't Let Go

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Portishead, Star Trek: The Motion Picture - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This K/S fanvid by T'Lara & ShirAmber remixes footage from "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) and sets it to the song "Hunter" by Portishead (album "Third", 2008). We chose to forgo special vidding effects (transitions, layers, filters), using footage-inherent qualities (gloomy dreamlike imagery, symbolism) and a non-linear and partially introspective narrative instead, to illustrate the tenuous relationship between the main characters Kirk and Spock on its subconscious level. Additionally, the song was chosen to create a fragile and haunting atmosphere, the lyrics being a running commentary on the visuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Won't Let Go




End file.
